Thirteen
by EllaForgotten
Summary: A spell to twist and change Fate's loom/Save three unfortunates from doom. An overlooked sister, an abandoned cousin, a rejected friend and the lonely elf princess that pulled them from their own worlds. Four new additions to the Fellowship of the Ring. How will they change Middle earth's history? Adventure and romance await! Crossover, LOTR-centric. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: A spell to twist and change Fate's loom/Save three unfortunates from doom. An overlooked sister, an abandoned cousin, a rejected friend and the lonely elf princess that pulled them from their own worlds. Four new additions to the Fellowship of the Ring. How will they change Middle earth's history? Adventure and romance await!_

_Mostly LOTR, slight AU, with some small crossover at the start from Harry Potter, Twilight and the Hunger Games. OCs. T for language and later chapters._

* * *

_A spell to twist and change Fate's loom  
Save three unfortunates from doom_

Fayre, the last of the Spellweavers in Mirkwood, stared at the words on the page in front of her. _What kind of spell is this? _She wondered.

She jumped in surprise as the door slammed open behind her.

"Come, Fayre," said her father, the King of Mirkwood, "We must say goodbye to your brother."

Fayre followed him down the stairs. "Father, are you sure that I can't go?" She asked, "I am just as capable as he is."

"No." Her father looked her in the eye. "You must stay here and be safe. Do this for me."

"But father..."

"No."

They walked outside to where Legolas was waiting. "Sister, dear," he said, hugging Fayre, "Do not worry, I will be safe, and be back soon."

"If it will be safe, why can't I go?" she asked again.

Her father and her brother traded glances. "You must stay here." Her father repeated.

She felt anger boiling up inside her. "Fine!" she snapped, "I will stay here and be safe. Good bye, Legolas!" And she turned and strode back to her room.

When she was in her room she locked the door and changed her clothes. She had been wearing her favourite dress, dark green and bright gold, but she needed something less easily noticed. She changed into a dark shirt and pants with black boots, then grabbed her spell book and climbed out of the window. It was easy to get down to the ground because of the tree next to her window.

She ran for almost half an hour, through the murky dark of Mirkwood. She had no fear of getting lost; she had been raised in this forest. At last she reached her favourite place, a small clearing with a pond in the middle.

She studied her reflection in the water. She was young, for an elf, barely two hundred years old; still treated like a child in most ways. At first glance she looked human, like a woman of Gondor or Rohan, around the age of sixteen. However her light skin was subtly luminescent and her ears were slightly pointed, marking her as an elf. She had pale, straight blonde hair like her brother, and eyes that were blue like summer skies.

Fayre sighed and turned away from the pond, muttering in the ancient elvish language. A transparent ward sprung up around the clearing.

She was the last of the Spellweavers in Mirkwood; the last of the elves gifted with active magic. Over the years she had practised her spells, but there was little she could learn on her own.

Fayre stared back at the spell book. _Save three unfortunates from doom. _It was worth a try...

She looked down at the runes underneath the rhyme. It didn't seem too hard.

Fayre of Mirkwood took a deep breath and began to read...

* * *

Layla Adams slammed on the brakes of her car before throwing it into reverse. "Damn that girl!" she muttered to herself as she tried to find the driveway. She was on the outskirts of Forks, searching for the home of her friend – well, former friend, at least – Bella Swan. Bella Cullen, now, though Layla hadn't been invited to the wedding.

The wedding had been less than three months ago, and Layla was determined to get an explanation from Bella. They had been friends for years back in Phoenix, even though Bella was three years older than her, but they had moved apart once Bella started living in Forks.

Layla found the space in the trees and started the long drive down the path. She thought that she saw dark figures at the edge of her vision, but she ignored them. It was barely dawn, who would be in the woods now?

She parked her car at the edge of the house, but there was no one there.

"Hello?" she called, "Bella? Are you there?"

She thought she heard something further away in the forest.

"Bella?"

She could hear voices, faintly. She took one last look at her car before heading into the forest.

After ten minutes of walking she could hear the voices more clearly – they sounded angry, and she didn't want to call out. Eventually she reached the edge of a large clearing and peered around a tree. There were lots of people in the clearing, split into two sides with space in the middle. All of them were eerily pale. Layla wondered what was going on.

Then she saw Bella! Pale as the rest, next to another man that was presumably her husband, and holding a child. Everything else forgotten, Layla ran out into the clearing.

"Bella!" she shouted, running towards her. She saw Bella flinch, then Bella's mouth opened slightly.

"_Layla?"_ she said incredously, then "Layla, you _can't be here_, you have to leave _now_!"

"Oh really?" said Layla, stopping in front of her, "Just send me off without an explanation, again?"

"No..." said Bella softly, looking behind Layla.

She turned around to see a man in a black cloak. "A human," he said menacingly, "We cannot let her go, can we?"

"What?" Layla asked, starting to panic.

"Deal with her." The man ordered and walked away. More black cloaked figures began to walk towards Layla.

"I don't understand." Layla began to back away. She distantly heard Bella screaming and others shouting, and then one of the black cloaks _leapt _with inhuman strength...

But before their outstretched hands could reach her, she heard a soft voice whispering in her ear and everything faded into whiteness.

* * *

Kadira Everdeen sat with her family in their house, staring intently at the old, battered television. Throughout District Twelve, others were doing the same thing, wondering if the two District Twelve victors of the last Games could win again.

"Katniss." Kadira whispered her cousin's name, willing her on.

The images on the screen were sharp and clear, but Kadira had difficulty understanding them. Katniss was with some others, but what were they doing?

There was a brilliant flash of light from the screen, and there were gasps from around the room. Kadira blinked, trying to see the screen again, but after a few seconds it turned black.

Around her, her family was trying to make sense of it all. _Katniss, please be safe, _Kadira thought. She remembered all of the times they had been together. Katniss had helped her, teaching her how to hunt and provide for her family.

In this distance, she heard shouting. Her brother threw open the door to listen to it better.

"Get out!" Someone was running through the streets, yelling. "You have to get out, get out of the town, _hurry!_"

People began to spill out of houses. Kadira's family exchanged glances before following.

Outside, the streets were beginning to fill up, and people were panicking. In the distance, Kadira could hear a low drone. She was separated from her family and shunted into a sidestreet.

"Move!" she screamed, trying to force her way back into the stream of people. The droning noise was getting louder, filling the air.

Someone slammed into her, knocking her over. She tried to move but her legs were trapped underneath an overturned barrel. "Help!" she cried, but no one heard her.

The droning noise was so loud that it drowned out the screams from the crowd surging past. "Help," she whispered as she saw the lights in the sky. Planes, Capitol planes. Then the bombs started to fall.

Kadira watched powerlessly as the distant houses began to burst into flames. She tried to wrench herself free again, but it was hopeless. She stared up at the sky, waiting for the end.

But before the bombs could hit her, she heard a voice; soft but somehow still audible over the noises around her. Then her world went white.

* * *

Saige Chang ran through the halls of Hogwarts, wand drawn. "Cho!" she shrieked, ducking out of the way of a jet of light, "Cho!"

The school-turned-battleground echoed with sounds of hundreds and witches and wizards duelling. Saige left with many of the other Ravenclaws, but had returned when she had found that Cho wasn't home.

She hadn't thought that she'd return to a battle.

"Cho!" Saige yelled again, spotting her sister behind a statue. She ran to her, narrowly missing a curse as she crossed the hallway.

"Saige, what are you doing here?" Cho snapped angrily, "Go _home_, you can't fight. Heavens above, you're not even seventeen."

"I can fight!" Saige yelled back, "In case you haven't noticed, I've been practising!"

Another barrage of spells shot past their cover.

"Cho – "

"Saige, _go home_."

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" _Not that you'd know_, she added in her mind. They had never been close, really.

"Saige," Cho leaned in close to her, and Saige saw the desperation in her eyes. "You could die here. I can't –" She broke off, breathing heavily, then Saige saw tears in her eyes. "You're my baby sister, Saige, and I'm sorry we never saw eye to eye, and we should have spent more time together, but Saige, this is too dangerous –"

There was a loud cracking sound, and the statue that they had been hiding behind disintegrated. Cho grabbed Saige and ducked, avoiding another curse.

"No!" shouted Saige, and shot a spell into the Death Eater looming above them. He blocked it easily, and Saige tried again. This time the masked man sent a spell at her, shattering her wand.

Saige stared numbly as the pieces of her wand fell to the ground. She heard Cho behind her casting a spell, and the Death Eater in front of her beginning a curse, but there was a third voice as well, softer and calmer.

A jet of light streamed towards her, but before it reached her, she saw only white.

* * *

Fayre finished the incantation and waited.

Oddly enough, she didn't feel tired like she usually did after casting a spell.

Then, her energy drained from her, all at once. She felt herself falling backwards, but she could do nothing. As her world faded to black, she heard three distinct thumps echo in the clearing.

And then she fainted.

* * *

**A/N: My first fanfiction! More chapters added soon!**

**Thankyou for reading and please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Fayre woke up slowly and sat up, clutching her head. Usually her magic didn't take so much from her – she had never fainted before. Then she noticed the three figures in the clearing.

She had never seen them before; she knew all the Elves of Mirkwood, and these newcomers were not elves. They were human, all three of them, young and female and dressed in strange clothes. And asleep.

The one closest to Fayre had dark brown hair, and skin that was a shade lighter. She was dressed in strange blue pants and a sleeveless dark red top, her hair tied back. Fayre touched her shoulder gently, but she didn't wake.

Fayre moved to the next, an olive-skinned girl with dark red hair, dressed in drab grey clothes. Her skin was covered with dust and soot, but she too didn't wake.

The last one was a pale girl with shiny black hair. She wore a dust-streaked shirt and a black skirt, and she had a burn mark on her palm.

Fayre returned to where her spell book was lying on the grass. _Save three unfortunates from doom – _These three must be those that she had saved, but she hadn't expected them to end up _here_!

_I have to send them back_. Fayre didn't want to imagine what her father would say to her, if he discovered that she'd used her magic like this. She flipped through the pages frantically, hoping to find a reversal spell. She came across the page after the spell she had used, and began to read.

_The spell written on the other page  
Cannot be reversed, cannot be changed,  
From the places they lived, they are gone,  
This world is now their only home._

_Their only home_... Fayre looked at the faces of the three unconscious girls in the they were stuck here, then.

She glanced up at the sky. Night was beginning to fall, and the girls showed no signs of waking. Fayre did not relish the idea of trying to drag them through the forest at night, and she didn't dare leave them alone, unprotected. She sighed and curled up, using her spell book as a pillow, and waited for morning.

* * *

When morning arrived, the girls began to stir. Fayre was already awake, hungry and impatient to get back to her home. _Who knows what Father is doing_, she thought worriedly.

The red-headed one was the first to wake. She opened her eyes quickly, then sat up and saw Fayre. "What – where am I?" she asked harshly, before noticing the other two girls that were beginning to wake. She got to her feet and glared at Fayre. "Where am I and who are _you_?"

The other two were awake now as well, both staring around the clearing in shock. Fayre made calming motions with her hands. "Shh, calm down, all of you. You're safe." She tried to smile in a comforting manner.

They are stared at her.

"My name is Fayre, of Mirkwood." She gestured to the trees surrounding them. "This is Mirkwood, the forest where I live. If you come with me, I can take you to a place where we can talk further."

The red-headed one frowned. "Well, Fayre, I'd much prefer to return to my family."

Fayre winced internally. Sometime soon she would have to tell them, but not yet. "We can discuss that later. What are your names?"

"I'm Saige." The pale, black-haired girl spoke for the first time.

"Kadira." The red-head said it like a challenge.

"Layla." Her eyes flickered around, searching the woods nervously.

"Come on, then. It's less than an hour's walk." Fayre waved a hand and the ward around the clearing vanished. She took a moment to get her bearings, before heading for home, gesturing for the others to follow.

* * *

"So, where in Panem is this _Mirkwood_?" Kadira asked, as they were walking through the woods, "I've never heard of it before."

"_Panem?_" Saige said curiously, "Where's _that_?"

Kadira looked surprised, "Well, it's... it's..." she frowned, "I live in Panem, District Twelve. Why, where are you from?"

"Phoenix, United States of America," Layla interjected, "I've never heard of Panem, either. Or Mirkwood."

"Oh, America!" said Saige in a relieved tone, "I know where _that_ is, I'm from England, just across the ocean." Saige and Layla exchanged grins.

Fayre didn't look at them. "I've never heard of Panem... or America, or England." She took a deep breath. "This is Mirkwood, in Middle earth. I've seen the maps of all the places where people live, and none of those exist."

"_What? _How can where we live just _disappear?_" Layla looked stunned.

"It's not that it disappeared, really – rather that it never existed," Fayre turned to face the three girls, "It's because I cast a spell – it was an _accident_, I swear – I didn't think it would bring you here, I just thought it would protect people – but then you appeared – and I don't know how to get you back – and –"

"You _brought us here?_" Kadira scoffed, "With _magic_?"

Saige seemed surprised at Kadira's scepticism, but Fayre continued before she could say anything. "I think you're from another world. Each of you. Three different people from three different worlds."

Stunned silence greeted this announcement.

"You said – you don't know how to get us back?" asked Layla softly.

"No." Fayre twisted her hands together nervously. "Can any of you remember what happened before you came here?"

Layla bit her lip, "There were... people, I didn't know them, but then they tried to attack me..." her voice trailed off.

"Bombs." Kadira whispered, remembering the panicked crowds. "They were dropping bombs on District Twelve. I was stuck..."

"Death Eaters, everywhere, and my sister was there, and then," Saige looked down at the burn mark on her palm, "Then he broke my wand."

"So we... we _died_, then? All three of us?" Layla looked at Fayre questioningly.

Fayre nodded slowly, "I think that, instead of dying in your worlds, you were transported here. But if there's any way at all to send you back, I'll do it."

"Would it work?" Saige considered Fayre, "I mean, could you do it by yourself?"

"Perhaps," she said, "But the best idea would be to go to Rivendell, where Lord Elrond is. He may be able to help us more." _And maybe I'll show Father that I'm as capable as Legolas._

The other three girls nodded, and they continued on to the palace of Mirkwood.

* * *

When they reached the palace, it was almost noon. Fayre organized rooms for the other three, then went to see her father.

"Father," she said politely, curtsying, "I must go to Rivendell at once!"

"Why, daughter?" her father asked.

Fayre told him the whole story; her magic use and the appearance of the three girls. "I have a duty to do, Father. Would you have me abandon them?"

"Of course not, daughter. I will organise guards and horses for your journey."

"The guards will not be necessary."

"Can the others take care of themselves?" her father asked.

Fayre shifted awkwardly. "Well, maybe the guards can come too."

* * *

The next day, the four set out for Rivendell, with a company of guards to escort them. The three girls had changed into more suitable clothing, borrowed from Fayre – their old clothes attracted too much attention. They were all wearing dresses, finely embroidered but tough as well.

"How long until we reach Rivendell?" Fayre asked the Captain of the guards.

"Ten days, if the weather stays clear," he answered, "We should reach Rivendell only a few days after your brother."

* * *

The weather stayed fine, and on the afternoon of the tenth day from Mirkwood, they reached Rivendell.

"What brings you here, daughter of Mirkwood?" asked Elrond, as the four companions were ushered into his hall.

"We need your help," Fayre said, gesturing at the three girls. "These three have been brought here from – from a distant place, and they must be returned there."

Elrond nodded wisely. "We will debate the matter in council tomorrow. You are invited, but until then, rest."

Fayre and the three girls were escorted to rooms that had been prepared for them.

_Where's Legolas?_ Fayre wondered, but by then it was dark, so she resolved to find him the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! There might be a bit of a break over New Year's, but THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the four companions attended the council of Elrond. There were many there, mostly elves, but some humans, dwarves and hobbits too. Fayre sat next to the three girls and told them who everyone was.

"And that's Legolas, my brother," she finished with, gesturing to the fair-haired elf sitting across from them. He hadn't seen her yet.

Elrond called for a start to the council. "We have two matters to speak of today," he said gravely. "First, a situation that was only revealed to me yesterday. Fayre of Mirkwood, you may speak."

"Fayre!" said Legolas, startled. "Why are you here?"

"I'm not a _child_, brother," Fayre said firmly. "These three girls beside me were brought into this world by my magic. I am looking for counsel and help to return them to their homes."

The gathered council began to murmur amongst themselves. Legolas looked angry. "Sister, there are more pressing issues that we must discuss today. Cannot your problems be dismissed for now?"

Elrond frowned at him. "These three girls coming here, at this time – it cannot be just a coincidence. This matter is one of importance, Legolas of Mirkwood. Your sister was right to come to us."

He turned back to the three girls. "I have read the spell that Fayre cast to bring you here, and I fear that I have grave news." He looked down. "It appears that your transportation here is permanent; no sorcery that I have heard of can return you to you worlds. How were brought here in the first place is mysterious – I have never heard of any Spellweaver doing magic such as that."

He looked up. "But all is not lost. Fayre told me about your circumstances – the spell saved your lives, you have another chance to live, here. But if you wish to return to your home worlds, then we will assist you in trying to find a way. However we cannot assure you of success. I am sorry."

The four girls looked at each other. Fayre felt guilty. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I never meant for this to happen."

Layla patted her shoulder gently. "It's alright," she said softly, and Saige and Kadira nodded. "You saved our lives, after all. Maybe some good will come out of this."

"We'll think about it," said Saige.

Elrond stood up. "It is now time to move on to the second part of this council: The matter of the One Ring."

He began an explanation of the history of the Ring, and then the council began to discuss what to do about it.

"We must destroy it now!" shouted Gimli, and hit it with an axe, but the axe just broke.

Fayre concentrated on the Ring with her magic, but she couldn't cast any spells on it.

"It must be thrown in the fires of Mount Doom, that is the only way to destroy it," announced Elround.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," said Frodo, "but I do not know the way."

Soon eight more people from the council were selected to go to Mordor with Frodo: Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and Gimli.

"Nine," Elrond muttered, "So few."

"I will go also," Fayre said firmly, rising to her feet. "As a Spellweaver, I can provide protection for you."

"Then I will go also!" said Kadira. "I do not fear pain, and I can hunt."

"We will go as well," said Layla and Saige in unison.

Legolas looked as though he was about to protest, but Elrond silenced him with a slight wave of his hand. "I thought that it would be so, when you arrived here," he said solemnly.

He turned to face the council again. "So it shall be; these will be the Thirteen, the Fellowship of the Ring!"

* * *

Soon after, preparations began for the journey. Legolas had protested Fayre and the girls' inclusion in the company, but Elrond was adamant that they would be going.

Fayre packed her bags with her spell books – even though she knew most of the spells in them by heart. She also packed her small elven bow and quiver of arrows, as well as a slender sword. She was a competent fighter, though she preferred to use magic.

Saige knocked on her door. "Fayre, I need to talk to you," she said, entering the room. "It's about magic – I had magic in my world, but my wand broke – do you think I still have it here?"

Fayre pulled her over to the bed. "Here." She put a hand on Saige's forehead and concentrated, probing her with her magic. "Yes, you've got magic – but it's like mine now, I think. Maybe it changed when you came to this world." She looked Saige in the eye. "I'll teach you, then. Maybe Gandalf will help too."

"Thanks." Saige hugged her, tears in her eyes. "I was just so worried that I had lost it."

"Take these." Fayre dug out her basic spell books. "Read them, and we'll try some tomorrow night, before we leave."

Saige took the books with a grateful smile and hurried off to start reading.

Meanwhile, Layla and Kadira had gone to the armoury, to equip themselves for the journey. The elf in charge gave them both an elven bow and quiver, plus a dagger, with an extra set for Saige. They both refused swords at first, having never used them, but when they felt how light they were, they took them.

"We'll learn on the journey," Layla said confidently. "I heard them talking about it – it might take months, so we've plently of time."

"Do these swords have names?" Kadira asked.

"In the common tongue, they are Fireclaw, Farsmiter, and Dawncleaver," the elf said, pointing at Kadira's sword, then Layla's, then the one they had chosen for Saige. "I believe that the Princess of Mirkwood's blade is known as Starsabre. All four are ancient blades, forged when this world was a younger place. Take them with our blessing, and use them well."

Kadira and Layla bundled up the equipment and returned to their rooms.

* * *

Legolas was still unhappy about the girls being on the trip, but the day before they left he showed them how to use their weapons. Kadira was the best archer, as Saige and Layla had never tried before. However all three girls were new to fighting with swords, so Legolas bought in some elves to help them practise. They were exhausted by the end of the day, but Legolas said that they were beginning to get an idea of what to do.

Saige went up to Fayre's room later that night, to try some spells. To her surprise, she managed to create a small flame that flickered in her hands for a short while before going out. Fayre looked pleased. "I thought that it would work!" she said happily. "Now go off to sleep, we'll be leaving early tomorrow morning."

Saige smiled at her and went off to her room. On the way she peeked into Layla and Kadira's rooms, unsurprised to see them already asleep. It had been an exhausting few days for them all.

* * *

**A/N: So the rest of the story will continue in the new year! Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed and followed this 3 And thanks to everyone for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Thirteen gathered in a courtyard in Rivendell at dawn the next day. As the others were checking that they had all of their equipment, Elrond pulled Fayre aside.

"There is something else you must know," he told her quietly. "I have had other elves investigating your spell, and something seems amiss. Energy, or magic, is seeping into this world, and what it will do, nobody knows."

"No!" whispered Fayre. "How? Can I –"

"You must go on this quest, Fayre of Mirkwood," Elrond said firmly. "We will research further into this. Perhaps it is only a temporary after-effect of your spell. However, be on your guard. If anything dangerous enters this world from another, it might be drawn after you."

Fayre nodded. "I will be careful then. But I must teach Saige as well – her powers may help us."

"Do that then. But be safe."

Fayre returned to the company; the three other girls were ready and waiting, trying not to seem to nervous. They were carrying their equipment: swords, daggers and bows and arrows. Saige had accepted the weapons uncertainly, but Fayre had promised to help all three master them.

The Thirteen set out from Rivendell, heading towards the Misty Mountains. Fayre and the girls walked in the middle of the group, and Fayre tried to avoid meeting Legolas' glare. Fayre had written a letter back to her father to tell him about the quest, but Legolas was still unhappy about it.

* * *

Days passed as the Thirteen travelled towards the mountains. Fayre spent her time talking with the three girls, telling them about Middle earth. In the evenings, the girls and the hobbits would practise with their weapons as the others looked on. Saige and Fayre would go off later at night, sometimes with Gandalf, to work on their magic.

They reached the Misty Mountains sometime later, and stared up at Caradhras, covered in snow.

"We must take the pass of Caradhras," Gandalf announced, pointing up to the snow-covered peak high above them.

"We should go through Moria," Gimli grumbled as they began to climb the mountain. "It would be much quicker and easier, and warmer, too!"

Layre agreed – she was unused to the chill of snow, and the long walk up the mountain didn't entice her.

The cold increased as the Thirteen travelled up the mountain. Fayre contemplated conjuring a small fire to warm herself with, but she hesitated, remembering Elrond's words about the unknown magic, so she just wrapped her cloak more firmly around herself.

The company had almost reached the top when it began snowing harder than it had been before. They struggled through the snow drifts, except for Fayre and Legolas – being elves, they could walk along the top of the snow.

"We should turn back!" Gimli yelled. "This way will be the death of us, Gandalf!"

Gandalf ignored him and they kept moving.

Saige felt uneasy as she walked through the snow. Was it her imagination, or were there whispers mixed in with the sound of the wind? "Fayre," she said quietly, moving over to the elf. "Can you hear that?"

Fayre nodded solemnly. "Yes. And there's magic too – can you sense it?"

Saige closed her eyes briefly and concentrated. There was something unnatural about the storm – some small oddness that she felt every time a snowflake hit her skin or the wind brushed against her. "Yes." She looked up at Fayre. "It feels – slimy, but – harsh, and –"

"It's difficult to describe," Fayre responded, looking into the distance. "But it's magic, but not from anyone I know."

The party continued up the slope, bracing themselves against the violent winds. Soon the hobbits were having difficulty walking. "Gandalf!" yelled Gimli again.

Gandalf looked back but before he could reply there was a ominous rumbling from the mountain above them. Fayre looked up and gasped. "Get under cover!" she screamed over the wind, pulling Saige closer to the mountain.

The rest of the fellowship huddled together as rocks began to crash down around them. Fayre concentrated harder, and began to speak an incantation. A transparent shield sprang up around the party, protecting them.

"We must go back!" Gandalf shouted over the wind. Fayre kept the shield in place as they started to retrace their steps down the mountain. When the snow began to be less deep, she dropped the shield and sighed, exhausted.

Kadira quickly put an arm around her, keeping her from falling.

"That was dangerous, doing magic," Gandalf told Fayre. "Useful, yes – but dangerous, here. This isn't the safe haven that Mirkwood was for you. We must be careful."

Gandalf turned back to Gimli. "We shall go to Moria then, as this pass is closed against us."

* * *

The company reached Moria some days later, at dusk. Fayre and Saige followed Gandalf to the outlines of the door that appeared on the wall.

Fayre translated the words on the door, and Gandalf nodded, deep in thought. He began to shout at the wall, "Open!" he bellowed, and continued for some time, saying passwords in many different languages.

"What if it's a riddle?" asked Layla. She had always been fond of riddles and wordplay. Saige picked up on her thought, ever a Ravenclaw.

"Friend?" Saige tried, walking to the door. "Maybe a different language?"

"_Mellon_" Fayre said, and the door opened. Gandalf looked surprised.

"A simple riddle, on these important doors?" he queried. "I suppose those were less dangerous times."

The company gathered up their bags and entered the dark cave, Gimli leading. He was boasting about the riches that they would enjoy, when Kadira heard a sound behind them. She turned to see a gigantic tentacled creature emerging from the lake outside.

"Look out!" she yelled, grabbing her sword. One of the tentacles darted inside and grabbed Frodo by the ankle, dragging him outside.

"Frodo!" Layla shouted, drawing her sword and running outside again. The rest of the fellowship followed.

The tentacled creature was dragging Frodo back into the lake. Layla and Kadira both began to slash at it with their swords.

"Saige, help me!" Fayre grabbed Saige. "Just hold my hands and concentrate on giving me energy."

Fayre closed her eyes and began to chant, using her energy and Saige's as well. Fireballs materialised out of thin air and began to rain down on the lake. The creature hissed and dropped Frodo, retreating further into the lake. Kadira and Layla pulled Frodo to his feet and the company ran inside again.

Fayre stopped her spell. "Thanks," she said to Saige.

The fellowship regrouped in the main hall, but before they could decide what to do, two things happened very quickly. Gimli, who had been moving ahead, gave a loud cry of dismay. "No!" he shouted, bending over a skeleton. The fellowship looked around and saw more of them, that had been unnoticed before – casualties of a battle long ago.

The second thing that happened was the door collapsing. Kadira caught a glimpse of tentacles waving frantically outside, before the whole wall collapsed inwards. The company moved backwards, further into Moria.

Gimli looked devastated. "These were my family." He said sadly, looking at the remains.

"I do not know what happened here," Gandalf said. "But we must continue through Moria. We cannot go back."

He lit his staff, the light illuminating the entrance hall that they were standing in. "I know the way through Moria, to the door that lies on the other side of the Misty Mountains. It will be a long journey in the dark for us for the next few days."

Fayre summoned a small, silvery sphere of light as well. It hovered above the palm of her hand. "I'll show you how to do that later," she whispered to Saige, and together the Thirteen set off into Moria.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! Now they've set off on their quest properly! More coming up soon - and yes there will be some twists! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Thirteen progressed on, further into the dark of Moria. It was hard to tell how long they had been going for, but they had stopped to sleep three times. There was no weapon or magic practise because everyone was on edge, worried about what could lurk in the mines. Fayre and Gandalf kept their lights burning at all times except when they were asleep.

Kadira was on watch when she saw a faint glint of light moving behind them. She pulled out her bow, but it vanished. "Gandalf, what was that?"

"Gollum, I believe," he replied. "He's been following us. Don't shoot him, though – if we can, we'd want to get him alive."

The next day, they came across a medium-sized chamber off of the hall that they were walking along. Like most of the other places they had encountered, it was full of skeletons. They went inside anyway, because there was sunlight coming from a hole in the roof.

Gimli knelt down beside one of the skeletons and pulled a book from underneath its arm. "Enemies everywhere... drums in the deep... we cannot get out... Gandalf, what does this mean?"

"The mines are no longer as safe as you thought they were." Gandalf replied solemnly.

The company was spread around the room, and Pippin was by a well when he knocked a bucket into it. It clattered down the well noisily, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled as the noise faded.

Fayre tilted her head and listened – she could hear a faint beating noise, coming from below. "We must leave," she announced. "It's not safe here."

Layla peered around the door, jerking her head back as an arrow shot straight past her. "It's too late!" she shouted, shoving the doors shut. Aragorn and Boromir helped her to barricade them.

They all backed away, watching as the door shook. Legolas and Kadira took out there bows, and Saige moved over to Fayre.

The door burst open, and orcs began to pour in, as well as a giant cave troll. Kadira and Legolas began firing quickly, before they both abandoned their bows and began to use swords.

Kadira quickly got used to using her sword – it seemed to dance in her hand, almost alive. Even though it was the first time she had used it properly, it came to her naturally. Layla felt the same thing as well. The two girls worked together, fighting back-to-back against the orcs.

Saige worked with Fayre, showering the orcs with fireballs. However things quickly changed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Saige saw Frodo being chased by the troll. "Look out!" she screamed, and then ran towards him, drawing her sword. She hacked madly at the troll, surprised at how easily the sword bit through its skin. It turned around and roared at her, before Fayre launched a huge fireball at it, killing it.

Saige turned around to see that the battle was over. The Thirteen regrouped at the middle of the chamber, surrounded by the corpses of the orcs. No one was seriously injured – only some cuts and bruises.

"We must continue at once," Gandalf snapped, leading the way out into the hall. The fellowship followed quickly after him. After that, the company went through the mines at a fast pace, not stopping to go into any other chambers. They were all aware of a distant drumming deep below them, and they could hear feet behind them, but they did not look back.

They soon reached a large, empty hall. "Hurry, we are nearly there," Gandalf urged, picking up the pace. A bridge came into sight at the end of the hall – it was made of stone, arching over a seemingly bottomless chasm. Saige winced at the sight – she had never been fond of heights, and the bridge didn't seem to have a handrail.

The company had almost reached the bridge when they felt a sudden surge of heat coming from behind them. "A balrog!" Fayre and Legolas shouted in unison as they turned.

"Run!" shouted Gandalf, and the fellowship quickly crossed the bridge, with Gandalf bringing up the rear. He stopped in the middle of the bridge when the rest of the company were safely across, and turned to face the giant fiery balrog.

"You shall not pass!" he shouted, slamming his staff onto the bridge. The balrog cracked its whip at him, but it bounced off of a protective shield around him. The bridge began to crumble underneath the balrog and it fell through, down into the dark.

Gandalf turned away but the balrog's whip flicked back up and caught him around the ankle. Fayre screamed and began to run back to him but Aragorn grabbed her and stopped her.

"Fly, you fools!" he croaked and then he fell backwards off the end of the bridge.

"NO!" Fayre shrieked and tried to stop his fall with her magic but it was too late.

Aragorn pulled her back up the stairs and together the remaining members of the Fellowship exited Moria.

"No," Fayre sobbed, and collapsed on the ground outside. Around her, the others also sat and knelt in various positions of grief.

Saige moved over to Fayre and hugged her, then Kadira and Layla came over as well. They sat in silence for some time, trying to come to terms with what had happened.

"We must go on," Aragorn said in a commanding tone, pulling Frodo to his feet.

"But, Aragorn," Fayre whispered.

"Come on," Aragorn said softly, wrapping his arm around Fayre's shoulders. "We must continue on. Our next stop is Lothlorien, the city of the elves."

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a short chapter this time, sorry!**

**Also, "Diantha"? Maybe next time you post ****_unfounded accusations_**** you'll be ****_brave_**** enough to use your account, and maybe you might even ****_spell-check_****. The plural of "life" is "lives". **


	6. Chapter 6

The Twelve continued on, towards Lothlorien. When they stopped for the night, everyone was still quiet, but Fayre showed Saige how to conjure up a light like she had used in Moria. Kadira and Layla were practising their sword fighting, but they were exhausted and soon stopped.

Fayre went and sat by Legolas, leaving Saige to practise. "Brother," she said quietly, but he shifted himself so he was further away from her. "What is it?"

"Nothing, sister," Legolas said tersely, not looking at her.

"Legolas – "

"Fine," he snapped, turning to face her. "If you hadn't been here, Gandalf wouldn't have died!"

"What?" Fayre cried. "How can you _say_ that?"

"You should have _never come along_, Fayre. I told you that at the start, and now look what's happened!"

"Legolas!" Aragorn moved over to where the siblings were arguing. "Stop that. Your sister is not to blame for what happened, and arguing will get us nowhere." He pulled Fayre gently to her feet. "Come on."

Fayre and Aragorn sat down together, away from Legolas. Fayre stared into the fire, and tears began to swell up in her bright blue eyes. "I can't believe he's gone," she whispered, and Aragorn again put a comforting arm around her slim shoulders.

"I know," he said, stroking her hair gently. "But we must keep going, for the sake of Middle earth."

"For Middle earth," she repeated, remembering again the warnings that Elrond had given her, about the magic seeping into the world.

They were both silent for some time, each lost in their own thoughts as they gazed into the fire. Fayre shifted slightly, turning to look at Aragorn. _He's handsome, _she thought with some surprise.

"What's Lothlorien like?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "There are trees of great beauty there, and the elves have made homes in them. It's not like your Mirkwood, exactly – it's brighter, and more peaceful. No evil can stay within its borders."

"Tell me more," she said, and they talked well into the night.

* * *

The next day they continued on, and reached the woods of Lothlorien. Gimli was reluctant to go in, but they convinced him in the end. Legolas was still avoiding Fayre, and he was lurking at the back of the group.

As they were walking, Fayre heard a faint rustling in the bushes nearby, but before she could say anything, a group of elves stepped out and surrounded the group. Aragorn recognised them and began to talk to them in elvish, and Fayre translated for the three girls.

"They're going to take us to their city, where the Lady Galadriel is," she whispered, ignoring the curious looks that she was given by the Lothlorien elves.

The Twelve and their escort of elves continued travelling, reaching the city at dusk. They were escorted up to where the Lady Galadriel was, and Fayre looked around in wonder. The city was filled with trees – trees that were almost as tall as the trees back in her Mirkwood, but these trees seemed to glow faintly in the light of sunset, and their leaves shimmered like gold.

"Welcome to Lothlorien," said Galdriel, as she walked down the stairs to greet them. She looked them all in the eye, and she seemed to stare right into their souls. She and Aragorn talked for a while, before the Twelve were sent to where they would be staying.

"This place is beautiful," Layla whispered, watching as the elves around them seemed to drift past.

Fayre smiled at her. "Different from Mirkwood, but still beautiful."

"Are you going to talk to the Lady Galadriel?" Kadira asked.

"When the time is right," Fayre said quietly. "These things cannot be rushed."

That night, Fayre stared at the ceiling of where they were staying, unable to sleep. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Galadriel pass by, and Frodo following after her. She waited for a while, until Frodo came back, then she rose to her feet. She woke up the three other girls, and told them to follow her.

She didn't quite know where she was going, but something inside her told her which way to go. Eventually the four found where Galadriel was, standing in front of a basin.

"You must look into Galadriel's mirror," she said solemnly. "Only then will you understand the truth."

Fayre pushed Kadira gently towards the basin. "You can go first."

"But – " she protested.

"Just look."

Kadira stepped over to the basin, and glanced back at Fayre, before staring into the water. After a few minutes, she pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"We won," she mumbled. "Kat's alive, the Capitol's fallen. We _won_."

Layla went next, and she too saw her own world. "They're happy, and safe," she choked out.

Saige stared into the water for a long time. "They won, as well." She turned to Galadriel. "Is this really true?"

"The mirror shows many things, but yes, those are images from your home worlds." Galadriel gestured to Fayre. "Now it is your turn."

Fayre stepped up to the basin and look in. She saw many images – strange places that she did not recognise, and familiar places that were warped almost beyond recognition. She saw cities and forests burning, and orcs running through places that she had once lived.

"No!" she shouted, pulling away. "I can't let that happen."

"That is what will happen, if your Quest fails." Galadriel reached out and took Fayre's hand. "You must not let that happen."

"I swear it on my life."

Galadriel nodded, and turned to the other three. "The elves of Lothlorien have been told of your plight, and all have tried to seek answers, but with little success. All we know is that there is a rift in the very fabric of this world, and magic is seeping through it."

"We must close this rift, then," Saige said.

Galadriel looked sad. "The rift might be the only way to take you back to your own worlds – but as long as it remains open, the magic will spill into this world. I fear that Sauron is planning to use it to further his own ends."

"Then what should we do?" Fayre asked.

"Continue with this Quest," Galadriel said. "And maybe it will give you the answers you seek. But remember, if the Sauron gets the Ring, he will be powerful – and if the rift is not closed, he could use it to get to other worlds as well."

* * *

Fayre thought about what Galadriel had said in the next few days. The girls were busy – Saige and Fayre studying magic, and Layla and Kadira practising their fighting skills. Eventually Aragorn deemed their sword-fighting "passable", which they were both thrilled about.

Soon it was time for them to leave Lothlorien. The Twelve each got an elven-cloak, which would help to camouflage them from unfriendly eyes, and then each got their own gift. Kadira received an elven bow, which she was delighted with, and Layla got a pair of elven boots, enchanted to help her move faster. Saige was given a spell-book, and Fayre was given a golden necklace from Galadriel.

"You can draw energy from it," Galadriel said quietly, so only Fayre could hear. "But use it wisely – it only holds so much."

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel," Fayre whispered.

The Fellowship said their last goodbyes and loaded themselves into four boats – Saige, Fayre and Layla were together in one boat, while Kadira was with Legolas and Gimli.

With one last look at Lothlorien, they pushed off from the shore and headed downstream – towards Mordor.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to ****_Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER _****for reviewing! There's more on the way - AND SOME PLOT TWISTS!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Twelve travelled down the river for the next few days. Fayre was worried about how Kadira would cope with being with Legolas and Gimli, but Legolas had apparently overcome his hostility towards her, and they were getting along well. Legolas still wasn't talking to Fayre, but at nights he and Kadira would go off and practise their archery together.

On their fourth day from Lothlorien, they went past two giant statues on the shores of the river, old Gondorian monuments that loomed above them. After that, the Twelve landed on the riverbank, above Rauros Falls.

"We'll rest here for a while," Aragorn announced. "And then we'll move on when it's dark. I fear that there's orcs about, and we should try to remain unseen."

Fayre and the three girls unloaded their packs from the boats and stretched. It had been uncomfortable for them, being cramped into the small boats for days on end.

"Where's Frodo?" Sam asked suddenly .

"And where's Boromir?" Layla added.

They all looked up at the forest on the banks. Aragorn sighed and glanced back at the boats. "They must have wandered off. We must look for them – but stay in groups. I don't want anyone to get lost. And be cautious, there may be orc spies around."

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled, running into the woods. Aragorn muttered something under his breath and ran after him, and Fayre dumped her pack and followed.

"Merry, Pippin, wait!" Saige cried, chasing the two hobbits as they too sped into the forest.

Legolas, Gimli, Kadira and Layla traded glances. "Let's stick together," Legolas ordered, and the four dashed up the hill.

* * *

"Where _are _they?" Fayre whispered to Aragorn as they made their way up the hill. Her question was partly answered as they came to the top and saw Frodo sitting on a stone ruin.

"Frodo!" she cried and sat down next to him. "What happened?"

"Boromir..." The hobbit trailed off, and looked up at Aragorn. "What is it?"

"Orcs," he said shortly, and Fayre could hear it too – the faint footsteps, coming closer. "Go, Frodo, back to the boats."

The hobbit scampered off down the hill, and Aragorn turned to Fayre. "You should go too, Fayre. Frodo needs someone to protect him."

"Then come with me," she said quickly, hearing the footsteps come closer.

He shook his head. "I'll hold them off here, but I'll come down there soon. You need to go with Frodo – there could be more orcs down there, and you can fend them off with your magic."

"Very well," Fayre agreed, "I'll protect him, I swear, but if you're not down there soon, I'll come back up here!"

Aragorn smiled at that. "Be safe, Fayre."

"And you as well."

Fayre darted back down the hill towards the boats. She hated leaving Aragorn by himself, but she knew that Frodo would be the one that needed her more now.

* * *

Kadira, Layla, Legolas and Gimli were halfway up the hill when they heard the sounds of fighting from ahead. As one, they pulled out their weapons and began to run.

They reached the top of the hill to find Aragorn surrounded by orcs. Legolas and Kadira began to shoot at them, while Gimli and Layla charged in with their axes and swords. It only took them a few minutes to kill all of the orcs that were there.

"What happened?" asked Layla.

"Frodo was here, but he's gone back to the boats," Aragorn answered. "Fayre's gone back there as well. Did you see her on the way?"

Kadira shook her head. "And the orcs?"

Aragorn looked grim. "I do not know where they are from, but I doubt that these are the only ones. We must find the others quickly."

Just as he had finished speaking, a horn sounded from further down the hill.

"Boromir!" Layla shouted, and together the five ran to help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saige had been following Merry and Pippin through the trees. They were yelling as they ran, trying to find Frodo.

"Merry, Pippin, don't shout so loud!" Saige pleaded as she struggled to keep up with them. "Remember what Aragorn said, there might be –"

She trailed off as she looked up the hill. Merry and Pippin stood frozen, staring at the creatures that were tearing down the hill, weaving through the trees.

"Orcs," she finished.

"Come on!" She grabbed the back of Merry and Pippin's cloaks, and tugged them after her, retreating down the hill.

They were halfway there when another band of orcs sprang out of the trees some way in front of them. Saige jerked to a stop, looking for another way out. Behind her, Merry and Pippin drew their swords. Saige thought back frantically, trying to remember the spell Fayre had used for the fireballs.

Before the orcs reached them, a figure leapt out of the bushes, standing between Saige and the orcs.

"Boromir?" Saige gasped, but he had no time to answer her as the orcs began to fight him.

Saige whirled around and began to chant in elvish, summoning fireballs. She managed to make a few and hurl them at some of the orcs, but her strength began to fade and the orcs kept coming.

"Boromir!" she screamed, abandoning her magic and reaching for her sword. The hobbits were fighting the orcs too, but they were barely keeping them at bay. Saige turned around and saw Boromir get hit in the chest with an arrow.

"No!" she shrieked, and summoned another wave of fire that obliterated the first few ranks of orcs that surrounded them. Behind her, Boromir sounded his horn, the sound echoing through the forest.

Saige was filled with hope – soon the others would find them – but when she tried to cast the spell again her mind felt fuzzy and unresponsive. She fumbled with her sword hilt again, but there was blackness at the edge of her vision, and it began to close in. She heard the orcs yelling, and Merry and Pippin shouted shrilly, but then all of the sounds faded and she fell to the ground.

* * *

Fayre slipped through the forest to the edge of the river. "Frodo?" she called quietly, trying to spot him.

"Frodo!" she yelled again, and then saw him in a boat on the riverbank. She ran up to him as he was trying to push it off.

"What are you doing, Frodo?" she asked, pulling him back. "We have to wait for the others – they'll be here soon."

"I have to leave now, Fayre," he said desperately. "I'm going to Mordor alone – no one else can come with me. The Ring is too dangerous. It corrupted Boromir, it'll corrupt anyone."

"Frodo, you can't go alone!" Fayre said, shocked. He ignored her and push the boat out into the river, climbed inside as he did so. "Frodo!"

Fayre ran back to her pack and hoisted it on her back. "I'm coming with you!" She began to wade out to the boat.

"I'm coming with you too, Mr Frodo!" a voice from behind her yelled, and Fayre turned around to see Sam hurtling towards her. Fayre grabbed his hand and pulled him along as they swam after the boat.

"No!" Frodo said, trying to push them away, but Fayre scrambled into the boat, pulling Sam up after her.

"The Ring is powerful, yes," she agreed. "Which is why you must not go alone. I swore to protect you, and I intend to do just that."

Frodo glared at the two of them, but then he sighed. "Well, there's no getting rid of you then, is there?" he asked, handing a paddle to Sam, and together the three began to head across the river, to begin their journey to Mordor.

* * *

Kadira, Layla, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn hurtled through the forest, and found Boromir in a clearing halfway down the hill. Kadira gasped when she saw him – he had been shot many times by the orcs, but her still looked up as they approached.

"Saige – the hobbits – the orcs took them," he gasped, reaching for Aragorn's hand.

"We will find them," Aragorn said quietly, "but Boromir –"

Kadira and Layla retreated a few steps as Aragorn talked with Boromir.

"Do you think –" Layla began, but Kadira shook her head.

"No," she said softly, looking sadly at Boromir. "There's nothing we can do."

Aragorn put Boromir's sword in his hand, and then Boromir gave one last shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn carefully lifted Boromir's body and continued down the hill to the river, with Layla and Kadira following. When they got to the river, Fayre and Frodo were nowhere to be seen.

"They've taken the boat." Aragorn pointed across the river, to where a boat could be seen on the other bank.

"We have to follow them!" Kadira said, reaching for her pack.

"No." Aragorn stopped her. "They've made their choice, and we have another path to tread."

"We have to get Saige, and the hobbits," Layla said.

Aragorn nodded. "But first, Boromir."

They carefully laid him in one of the boats, and filled it with all of his belongings. Aragorn laid his sword on his chest, and his horn next to him, and then they pushed the boat off the riverbank.

The five stood watching it as it floated down the river, and then over the Rauros falls.

"Gather what you need," Aragorn said, turning away. "We'll have to travel light, to catch up with the orcs."

The five began to pack again, searching through their belongings. Layla stowed Saige's spell book in her pack.

The five stashed the rest of their supplies underneath the spare boats, and headed through the forest again, in pursuit of the orcs.

* * *

**A/N: I forget to mention this last time, but thanks to all of you LOVELY PEOPLE who have followed this story! **

**So now they've all split up, and so the chapters will be a bit different - but you'll see more soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Saige woke up suddenly as she was tossed roughly to the ground. She lay still for a moment, trying to regain her senses. The world seemed to spin around her, even though she knew that she was lying down on the ground.

"Ow!" she gasped as she tried to move. Her entire body felt bruised and sore, and when she looked down, she could see that her ankles and wrists were tied together. She was lying down on a small hill of grass, and in front of her were orcs, scuttling around and snarling to each other.

"Saige!" She heard someone whisper her name nearby. Turning her head, she saw Merry and Pippin next to her, also tied up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The orcs took us after – after Boromir –" Pippin trailed off, looking dejected. "They've get orders, to take us to Isengard, alive."

"Us?" Saige asked quietly.

Pippin shifted closer to her. "Well, hobbits at least."

"I'm not a hobbit, Pip." She glanced around at the orcs again. Most of them were ignoring the three prisoners.

"Shhh!" Merry hissed at her. "You're short enough to pass for one; the orcs don't know the difference."

"They'll find out when we reach – Isengard, was it?" The name seemed vaguely familiar to her; doubtless Fayre had mentioned it in one of their talks.

Fayre! Saige began to realise her situation. She was a captive, being taken to a place whose name alone made her uneasy, and no one knew where she was.

"We can't reach Isengard," she said firmly, and Merry and Pippin nodded. With another glance around to check that no orcs were watching too closely, she wriggled closer to the two hobbits.

"I can use the fire-spell again – it'll give us enough time to run, plus I can burn through the rope without hurting you." Saige stopped their protests with a shake of her head. "I'm sure I can do it – I know the theory, it's just that I haven't tried the exact spell before."

"But when?" Merry asked.

Saige thought for a moment, looking around at the landscape before them. It was nearly dusk, and the plains looked flat and featureless.

"I'll say 'Fire' when we come to a place that's suitable." Saige hoped that there would be one soon – she didn't know how long it would take to get to Isengard.

The two hobbits nodded and looked somewhat reassured.

"'Ere, you three!" A harsh voice startled them, and before they could do anything, they were each grabbed by an orc. "Shut your mouths, or we'll shut 'em for you!" The orc that was speaking leered at them, showing his pointed yellow teeth. He snarled at the three again before moving off, and then the orcs formed up again and continued their journey.

* * *

It was mid-morning of the next day before Saige saw a place that could be used for their escape.

"Merry, Pippin," she hissed at them, from her place on the back of an orc.

The two hobbits immediately looked at her, and she jerked her head to a distant outcropping of rock in from of them. "Be ready," she mouthed, and they nodded.

Saige grew tenser as the rocks approached. The orcs swerved around them, going underneath the shadow of one. When they were halfway through the rocks, Saige acted.

She summoned her magic, and quickly burnt through the ropes that were binding the three.

"Fire!" she called, and Merry and Pippin began to thrash around, throwing themselves off of their orcs. Saige struggled and freed herself, and hit the ground with a thud next to the hobbits. The orcs were confused, milling around as the captains tried to restore order.

"Come on!" She scrambled up the rocks, pulling Merry and Pippin after her.

"Saige!" Pippin cried, trying to kick off an orc that had grabbed his ankle. Saige concentrated and launched a fireball at the orc, incinerating it. The other orcs began to roar and chase the three.

The hobbits and Saige clambered up the rocks, pursued by the orcs. Saige managed to reach the top, and turned to help the hobbits when she was grabbed from behind. She screamed and twisted around, chanting in elvish, and obliterated the orc that had grabbed her, but another one took his place. Some of the faster orcs had climbed up the sides and reached the top before them. Saige began the spell again, but the orc shoved his hand over her mouth and stopped her.

Soon the three were tied up again, and Saige was gagged so that she couldn't do any spells. She blinked back tears as the orcs continued on their way to Isengard.

She turned to look at Merry and Pippin – both were slightly scratched, but not terribly hurt. Pippin noticed her gaze and whispered, "They'll find us, Saige – I left my Lorien leaf behind."

Saige frowned for a moment, then realised that the leaf-shaped pin on Pippin's cloak was missing. She fought against the surge of hope that began to bloom inside her – there was no guarantee that anyone was after them. There was the Ring to take care of, after all. Even so, she couldn't help feeling slightly better.

* * *

The orcs continued on their relentless journey, getting closer to Isengard. Saige and the hobbits were kept guarded and closely watched, and Saige began to feel her hope fading.

It was night, two days after their failed escape attempt, and they were resting on the fringes of a forest. Saige was dozing next to the hobbits when she heard a disturbance.

The orcs were gathered around a short way award from her, having an argument. Saige strained to hear what they were saying – the individual voices melded together, forming a snarling mess.

"We need _meat!_" A small, slimy-looking orc yelled loudly, and soon many of the others were shouting in agreement.

"You'll wait until we reach Isengard!" another, larger, orc bellowed in response.

"What about _them_?" asked the first orc, pointing towards Saige and the hobbits.

The second orc hissed and positioned himself in front of them. "We've got orders, the small ones are not to be harmed."

The first orc peered around at Saige. "_She _don't seem to be a small one."

Saige flinched and looked around at the hobbits, but something caught her eye. Behind her, she was vaguely aware of the orcs still arguing, but to her left she could see a glowing light. She squinted and tried to make sense of it. It was coming from a pile of equipment that the orcs had tossed aside. The light was getting stronger now, and she realised what it was!

Her sword, Dawncleaver, was beginning to glow, getting brighter and brighter. Saige turned to the hobbits and pointed towards it as best she could. Merry understood at once and began to crawl towards it. The orcs ignored the three because they were still arguing.

Merry pulled out the sword and quickly sliced his bonds, before moving back to free Pippin and Saige. However, by the time that he had done this, the light of the sword had brightened to the point that the orcs had noticed it. Saige held out her hand and Merry gave her the sword.

The orcs were still silent, staring at the glowing sword in Saige's hand. Everything was quiet, but Saige could hear a drumming sound echoing faintly across the land.

The orc captain hissed and began to advance towards the three. Saige waved the shining sword in front of her. "Don't come any closer, or I'll burn you to the ground," she said threateningly. The orc paused, remembering her previous spell work.

The drumming that Saige had heard was getting louder, and the orcs shifted uneasily. One of them raised his head and sniffed at the air. "Men!" he shouted, and the orcs around him began to pull out their weapons.

Saige took advantage of their distraction to launch some fireballs into their mist. She turned and pushed the hobbits into the forest – she couldn't destroy all of the orcs, not in this state.

The orc captain snarled at them but didn't pursue them, instead beginning to organise the other orcs. But then there was the thunder of hooves, and many horses charged into the orc camp.

Saige and the hobbits stumbled into the forest, away from the battle. The screams of orcs began to fill the air as they went further into the murky woods.

"Who were the riders?" asked Pippin nervously.

Merry and Saige exchanged glances and shrugged.

"We can't risk going back there if they're enemies; we don't know their motives," answered Saige. "Let's just keep moving. Perhaps we'll find something in this forest."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so here's where the chapter things gets a bit tricky. So there'll be a kind of rotating thing, e.g. a chapter for Saige, then one for Kadira and Layla, then one for Fayre, etc. And the times that it happens will be slightly overlapping as well BUT hopefully you'll be able to pick up where it is really easily! :D**

**ALSO THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED OR ARE FOLLOWING THIS! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Kadira, Layla, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were walking over the plains of grass to the west of the river.

"These are the plains of Rohan, the home of the horse lords," Aragorn said solemnly from his position at the front.

Layla looked at Kadira and they both shrugged. They didn't know much about the different people in Middle Earth, despite having nightly lectures from Aragorn and Gimli. Not Legolas, though – he spent most of the time by himself, not talking to anyone.

Three days had passed since the Fellowship had split up, and the five had been travelling westwards ever since, following the clear orc-trail in front of them.

"We're getting closer to them," Aragorn continued, peering out towards the horizon. "They seem to be going towards... Isengard."

Again, Layla and Kadira exchanged uncomprehending looks. Gimli noticed and explained. "Isengard is the home of Saruman the White – a wizard."

"But aren't wizards good, like Gandalf?" asked Layla.

"It seems that Saruman is using his powers for evil." Said Gimli grimly.

The five continued on in silence for a while.

"Look!" Layla gasped, pointing to a spot on the ground by the orc path. She ran over to it and picked up a small brooch, one of the ones that Galadriel had given to them.

"One of them must have taken it off!" said Kadira happily, "They knew that we would come after them, so they left it here to tell us that they were alive!"

Aragorn nodded. "We have no time to lose, then."

The five redoubled their efforts and began to run along the path.

A few hours later they took a rest, and Aragorn began to look around.

"Shh!" Aragorn hissed, his ear pressed to the ground. He stood up and pointed to a group of rocks near them. "There are horses coming, we must hide."

The five scrambled to conceal themselves, and Kadira found herself next to Legolas.

"Legolas," she began, but he frowned at her.

"What?" he snapped.

She glared back at him. "You haven't said a word since we left the river! Is this about Fayre?"

"No," he said, but she could tell that he was lying.

"Legolas," she said softly, "we're worried about her too. She's our friend as well as your sister, and I wish that we could have gone with her too. But Merry and Pippin and Saige need us more, and Fayre can take care of herself."

"I know that..." he muttered.

"Legolas!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him around, staring into his eyes. "It's _not your fault_."

He stared back into her shining grey eyes and they stayed that way until they heard horses riding up the side of the hill. She quickly let go of him and looked away, blushing.

The riders came over the hill, but when they were halfway down the other side, Aragorn stepped out behind the rocks and said loudly "What news from the north, riders of Rohan?"

Layla, Kadira, Legolas and Gimli stepped out from behind the rocks as well, and went over the Aragorn. The riders quickly turned around and formed a circle around the five, pointing spears at them. One of the riders said, "And what business does an elf, a dwarf, a man, and two girls have in Rohan?"

"My name is Aragorn, and we are hunting orcs that took our friends." Aragorn pointed at the orc path.

The rider looked down at him with a frown. "We came across those orcs last night – we killed them all."

Layla gasped. "But our friends were with them! There were three of them, two smaller hobbits and one girl like us!"

The rider looked grim. "We did not see them anywhere. I am sorry."

Kadira put her arm around Layla and blinked back tears. "You must have missed them," she said, more confidently than she felt.

He looked doubtful, but then he whistled and some of the riders brought four horses forwards. "I understand that you will wish to see for yourselves. Take these horses, then."

"Thank you," Layla said softly, and the rider nodded and gestured to the others. As one, the riders turned and rode off, heading east.

Kadira looked at the horses that they had been left. "I haven't ridden a horse before..." she said unhappily.

"I have," Layla said, getting into the saddle of a light brown horse. "Don't worry, it's not too hard."

Aragorn added, "These horses are from Rohan; it will be easy for you to learn."

The five mounted their horses, with Gimli riding with Legolas, and they began to ride along the orc path. They started slowly at first to give Kadira time to learn how to ride, but a few hours later they were galloping over the plains of Rohan.

They soon came across the end of the path; there was a huge bonfire that was still smouldering by the edge of the forest. The five quickly dismounted and began to look around.

"Look!" said Kadira, pointing to some dead orcs that lay some distance away from the bonfire.

"What is it?" Layla asked, going over to her.

"They're burned," Kadira responded. "Not stabbed or shot or wounded, they've been burned to death!"

"Saige!" Layla gasped. "So they must have been here, but what happened to them?"

"Well, there's only one way that they could have gone – into the forest."

The five remounted their horses and headed into the forest. The sun was setting, and it was dim and creepy inside the forest.

"This forest is Fangorn," Legolas murmured to Kadira, as they rode alongside each other. "It's old, very old."

"Dangerous?" she whispered, her eyes darting from shadow to shadow.

"Not exactly, though some dangerous things live in it."

They rode on in silence for some time, then Aragorn called for them to stop. "We can't go any further tonight, it's too hard to see. We'll start again in the morning."

They set up camp by a tree, and settled down to sleep.

* * *

The next morning they mounted up and resumed their ride through the forest.

Sometime around midday, Legolas rode up beside Aragorn. "We're being watched." He said in a low voice.

Aragorn nodded and the five began to ride closer together.

"Who is it?" Kadira asked.

Legolas glanced behind them. "I do not know, but whoever it is, they're getting closer."

"Saruman," Aragorn said softly, and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "We must attack him quickly, so he is surprised."

The five wheeled their horses around, and charged back through the forest. They saw a man dressed in white, but before they could attack him their horses stopped suddenly and the man began to glow.

The five fumbled for their weapons but then Layla looked back up at the man and recognised him.

"Gandalf!" she shouted.

"Gandalf?" Kadira exclaimed. "How...?"

Gandalf smiled at the five. "It is a long story, and one which will take a long time to tell. We can talk on the way to Edoras, the home of the King of Rohan."

"But what about Saige and Merry and Pippin?" Layla asked. "We need to find them!"

"They are safe, do not worry," Gandalf replied. "But they have a different path to take. We must be off."

Gandalf whistled and a beautiful white horse trotted out of the forest towards him. The six quickly rode out of Fangorn forest and across the plains of Rohan towards Edoras.

Gimli rode with Gandalf, so Legolas and Kadira rode side by side.

"Kadira," Legolas said quietly. "I never got to apologise to her."

Kadira turned to look at him. "Oh, Legolas, don't think like that. She didn't go off with them because she was annoyed with you – you're family, and she knows that you love her." Legolas gave her a small smile and she continued. "We'll see her again, soon, and everything will be fine." Kadira tried to look confident again, even though she had her doubts.

Legolas nodded, and the six continued on their journey to Edoras.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so sorry about the wait! School's back and things are kind of busy... BUT THE STORY WILL GO ON!**


End file.
